


В комнате 312

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Мэтту нужен был второй пилот, и Фогги Нельсон твёрдо решил им стать.Примечание/Предупреждения:AU о студенческих временах Мэтта и Фогги, написанное с целью приложить подорожник к одному из худших моментов сериального канона.





	В комнате 312

В том, что к нему подселили слепого, Фогги Нельсон нашёл неожиданно много плюсов.  
Во-первых, Мэтт оказался классным парнем. Приятным в общении, весёлым, доброжелательным. И напарником для учебных проектов он тоже был идеальным: такое стремление к учёбе некоторым зрячим разгильдяям не помешало бы.  
Во-вторых, Мэтт Мёрдок разбирался в девушках даже лучше, чем в юриспруденции. Он легко знакомился с ними, учил этому Фогги и не покушался на тех, что нравились приятелю. Ещё тактичный Мэтт очень полюбил гулять в институтском парке по ночам, когда Фогги свёл особенно удачное знакомство.  
В-третьих, можно было продолжать ходить по комнате поутру в смешных трусах и не причёсываясь.  
А ещё он не храпел, никогда не просил ноутбук, чтобы посмотреть порнушку, и не пытался прочитать с противным ржачем интимную переписку с девчонками.  
Мэтт был хорошим соседом. Настолько, что для него хотелось сделать что-нибудь такое же хорошее. Но Фогги Нельсон не знал, что и как.  
Всё будет казаться жалостью. А Мэтта это раздражает.  
«Большинство людей пляшут вокруг меня так, будто я стеклянный».  
Фогги запер за собой дверь ванной. Взглянул в заплёванное белыми мятными веснушками зеркало.  
Закрыл глаза, включив воду. Коснулся зеркала.  
Мир в темноте оказался тихим и неудобным. Зеркало — бесполезным, гладким и немым, вода — монотонно журчащей и... мокрой. Фогги пару раз ткнулся в холодный изогнутый кран, опрокинул стакан с зубными щётками и в довершение всего треснулся лбом о полочку под зеркалом, пытаясь нагнуться.  
— Что такое, Фогги? — раздался из комнаты голос Мэтта. — Тебе нужна помощь?  
— Нет, — Фогги распахнул глаза, глядя на две зубные щётки в раковине. Потёр лоб.  
Даже сейчас Мэтт хотел помогать. Ему, зрячему. Но это казалось совершенно неправильным и досадным.  
Мэтту нужен был второй пилот, и Фогги Нельсон твёрдо решил им стать.

***

— Как она выглядит?  
— Кто? Та девчонка, которая сейчас спрашивала у нас номер аудитории?  
— Да. Она. Красивый голос и приятные духи.  
— Мэтт, ты кобель.  
— Думаешь, если остановился на одной-единственной, это даёт тебе право оскорблять друга в поиске?  
— Конституция этого не запрещает.  
Мэтт то и дело оборачивался на голос симпатичной гречанки, севшей в столовой неподалёку, и забывал про свой обед. Фогги улыбался, ковыряясь вилкой в непослушных спагетти.  
— Ну, она совершенно не в моём вкусе.  
— И это несказанно радует, но я хочу подробностей.  
— Смуглая. Стройная. Длинные чёрные волосы. Тёмные бездонные глаза. Короткое красное платье, и мне чертовски жаль, что ты не видишь этих ног.  
— Чем тогда она тебе не нравится?  
— Не блондинка. И не Марси.  
— То есть она красивая?  
— Хоть сейчас на обложку.  
Задумавшись, Мэтт вернулся к еде. Стал расстроенно возить макаронину по тарелке, пытаясь элегантно намотать её на вилку.  
— Вряд ли такая клюнет на слепого.  
— Спорим на двадцать баксов?  
— Лучше на сто.  
Фогги коварно хохотнул и решительно отодвинул стул. Направился к соседнему столу, где незнакомка заправляла свой греческий салат.  
— Мэм, простите, я вижу, у вас отличный вкус. Ваше платье сногсшибательно, вы, должно быть, знаете толк в моде. Не могли бы вы после занятий помочь моему слепому другу подобрать галстук к костюму?...

***

— Ну и каково это — быть мудрым?  
Фогги присел на край кровати Мэтта. Вложил ему в раскрытую ладонь таблетку обезболивающего и вручил стакан воды. Мэтт уже два дня валялся в комнате, мужественно перенося страшные боли: у него резался зуб мудрости.  
— Это… На вкус как кровь, — Мэтт усмехнулся и сел. Запрокинул голову, глотая таблетку, осушил стакан, морщась.  
— У мудрости вкус крови?  
— Ага. Иногда чужой, — почему-то добавил он и невесело засмеялся, держась за щёку.  
Для Фогги всегда было загадкой, как Мэтт умудряется чисто бриться и не ленится делать это каждый день. Сейчас на его лице среди пробившейся щетины впервые были видны два глубоких и длинных пореза — наверное, рука дрогнула от очередного приступа зубной боли.  
— Может, ты чего-нибудь хочешь, Мэтт?  
— Свою адвокатскую контору, мира во всём мире и несладкий чай. Может, однажды я смогу снова размыкать челюсти. Это ужасно, Фогги. Хорошо что у меня есть кому подать стакан воды.  
— Обращайся. Сейчас принесу тебе чай, — Фогги встал.  
Уже в дверях он обернулся. Мэтт сидел на кровати, несчастный, бледный и непривычно сутулый. К его странной слепой пластике движений Фогги давно привык: к тому, что Мэтт почти не наклоняет голову, когда режет хлеб, к тому, что он всё время настороженно прислушивается к окружающему миру, иногда неподвижно замирая и вытягивая вперёд чуткую руку. Но сейчас тот выглядел особенно измученно.  
Ещё и опять не вписался в какой-то поворот, судя по страшнючему синяку на скуле.  
— Завтра я тебя побрею. Очень аккуратно. У тебя же вечером испанский, — улыбнулся Фогги. — А то опять дёрнешь скулой и порежешься.  
— Я больше не буду ходить на испанский.  
— А как же та гречанка?  
— Она перевелась.  
За чаем Фогги ушёл молча.

***

Марси, конечно, расстроилась, что в этот вечер Фогги её продинамил, но она не умела долго злиться. Мэтту сейчас он был нужнее: расставание с Электрой ударило его особенно больно.  
Фогги уже и не знал, кто для кого стал вторым пилотом. Оба не могли друг без друга.  
Страшнее всего было, что это когда-нибудь закончится — но сегодня вечером они придумали великое, и от этого голова кружилась даже сильнее, чем от выпивки.  
Контора «Нельсон и Мёрдок».  
Это звучало как обещание вечной дружбы.  
У Фогги никогда не было настоящего друга, и он уже знал, что тоже стал для Мэтта первым другом.  
Мэтт смеялся, размахивал тростью, спотыкался — а Фогги, стараясь быть для него пусть пьяной, но опорой, боялся закрывать глаза. Боялся прочувствовать, каково это, когда темнота перед глазами ещё и пьяно вертится, лишая равновесия. Наверное, стоит всегда пить чуть меньше Мэтта, мало ли что…  
— Эй, вы что, голубки? Чего ты его за ручку держишь?  
Мэтт молниеносно развернулся на пьяные голоса. Это были ребята из соседнего кампуса. Трое туповатых качков, сливавшихся в одно трёхголовое чудище с одним мозгом на всех, но, увы, с шестью руками.  
— Смотри, у него тросточка, как у педика.  
— Педикам тут не место. Давай покажем им!  
Фогги стиснул зубы. Выхватил у Мэтта трость.  
Драться он совсем не умел, но Мэтт вообще был слепым. Он ходил поколачивать грушу в спортзал, чтобы держать себя в форме, но у груши не было кулаков и она не могла дать сдачи.  
— Заткните пасти! — крикнул он через весь двор.  
— Фогги…  
— Мэтт, уходи отсюда, я разберусь. Я всё-таки хожу в качалку.  
— Фогги, не глупи.  
Три тени уже приближались к ним, когда Мэтт, нетрезво шатнувшись, схватил Фогги за воротник и потащил к яркому пятну света, под окна преподавателей, ощупывая стену.  
— Они нам жизни не дадут, — бормотал обозлённый Фогги. — Уже не в первый раз.  
— Потому что я выиграл тот грант?  
— Нет, просто потому, что такие обожают докапываться к ботаникам и неудачникам. Ты — ботаник. Я — неудачник. Нельзя всё время бегать, нужно дать отпор…  
— Фогги.  
Мэтт отобрал трость. Вздохнул.  
Три упыря, будто испугавшись света, растворились в сквере с руганью.  
— Серьёзно? Ты бы полез из-за меня в драку? Один на троих?  
— Полез бы, — пожал плечами Фогги. — Потому что ты мой друг.  
Мэтт широко и тепло улыбнулся.  
— Ты тоже мой друг, Фогги.

***

Зеркало в темноте было не только немым, но ещё и грязным. Капельки зубной пасты казались точками шрифта Брайля, и Фогги думал, что они складываются во что-то неприличное.  
— Ты там не утонул?  
— Ещё нет. Скоро выйду, — крикнул Фогги в ответ и сел на край ванны.  
Мэтт всё ещё думал, что Фогги ходит на панджаби. Но он уже три месяца как бросил занятия и стал посещать другие.  
И Мэтту не стоило знать, что Фогги ходит на курсы общения со слепыми в реабилитационный центр неподалёку. Он решил бы, что это из жалости; но Фогги просто хотелось понять мир своего друга. Разделить его с ним.  
Фогги выдохнул. Закрыл глаза.  
И достал наощупь из затащенного тайком в ванную рюкзака книгу, набранную Брайлем.

***

Те трое козлов всё-таки подкараулили его. Сделали это, когда Фогги возвращался со своих курсов и до общежития оставалось пройти метров двадцать.  
— Эй ты, лохматая хрюшка, — окликнули его.  
Фогги остановился. Поправил лямку рюкзака.  
Вспомнил, что совершенно не умеет драться, и обречённо вздохнул.  
Впрочем, сейчас с ним хотя бы не было Мэтта. Эти уроды не постеснялись бы избить безответного слепого.  
Рюкзак полетел в траву.  
Первый же удар пришёлся в челюсть, и Фогги несвоевременно подумал о том, что мудрость на вкус — как кровь. Судя по всему, мудрости в него вбили бы достаточно, раз для того, чтобы свалить Фогги на асфальт, им потребовалось три минуты.  
Но кто-то злой и молчаливый помешал.  
Фогги не видел, кто пришёл ему на помощь, — отплёвывался кровью, поднимаясь. Только этот нечаянный помощник, выбежавший из общежития, явно умел драться. Даже хрустнула чья-то кость, и один из задир пронзительно взвыл.  
Асфальт под ладонями был шершавым и выщербленным. Открывать глаза не хотелось: под одним точно намечался фингал, и при малейшей попытке посмотреть на защитника мир заплывал чёрными мутными пятнами. Фогги так и сидел в нелепой позе не стартовавшего бегуна, когда местный Брюс Ли, обратив обидчиков в бегство, подошёл и похлопал его по плечу.  
Фогги поднял взгляд, с трудом сфокусировавшись, — и забыл, как говорить.  
На лице у Мэтта Мёрдока знакомо расцветал синяк.

***

Потом они молча пили в комнате номер триста двенадцать, за неимением пакетов со льдом прикладывая к лицам холодные пивные бутылки. Фогги несколько раз открывал рот, но закрывал его снова; Мэтт сидел на полу, скрестив ноги и виновато опустив плечи, и его сложенная ненужная трость валялась в углу.  
Он был слепым. Точно был слепым. Но явно что-то скрывал, и осознание этого вставало в горле обидным колючим комочком.  
Ровно до тех пор, пока Фогги не осознал, что у него тоже есть секрет от друга.  
— Мэтт, — очень тихо сказал он, соскользнув с кровати и сев на пол. — Я хожу на курсы общения со слепыми и учусь читать Брайлем. Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал и решил, что я тебя жалею. Но теперь мне стыдно, что я это скрывал.  
Мэтт наконец улыбнулся. Сделал глоток и снова прижал бутылку к щеке.  
И вдруг рассмеялся.  
— Ты прав, — сказал он. — Иметь секреты от лучшего друга — дерьмо. Пожалуй, мне тоже стоит признаться тебе в том, что я…  
— Хренов слепой ниндзя?  
— Хренов слепой ниндзя. Ты на меня зол?  
Фогги допил свою бутылку. Поставил её на пол. Взглянул ещё раз на своего друга. Своего незрячего беспомощного друга, способного размазать по газону трёх качков в одиночку.  
— Я на тебя не зол, — расплылся он во всепрощающей улыбке. — На таких, как ты, лучше не злиться. Но люблю я тебя не за это. Расскажешь, как ты научился своему кунг-фу?  
— И не только кунг-фу, — Мэтт обнял его за плечо. — Расскажу. Я всё расскажу тебе, Фогги.


End file.
